


Revelations

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the lyrics of "Savin' Me" by Nickelback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

She felt him even before he landed, her fingers trailing idly over the roof access point she had disabled.

"Selina."

She does not turn, does not need to; she knows he has the reproving look on. "Bruce," she purrs, blatantly using his name.

"Don't."

"What? Use your given name? Or go get the Neko Me?" Now she did turn, rising with lithe grace and prowling over to him.

"Don't do any of this, Selina." He kept his hands at his side, even when she curled up to him, her leg stroking his and her hand curling around the back of his cowl.

"Show me why." She had to stand on tiptoes, though tonight she added a leg hooking behind his as she rubbed up and pressed her lips to his. He tried to be unyielding, tried not to reach around, not to caress her back, and he certainly fought himself not to kiss her back.

He lost, but she felt the reluctance. She pulled back, seeing the storm in those normally imperturbable eyes.

"Say it, Bruce." Her words are soft, half pleading, half fearful. She pulls further back, seeing her answer in his eyes, the line of his mouth, the deep regret. "Please, give me a reason to be like you, and I'll do everything you ever dreamed of in any of your partners."

"Selina, I can't." The mighty Knight of Gotham felt little and humbled, to admit there was something he could not do in the name of his mission. To give her his love, to show her what she wanted would be a lie. And she read it, felt it in the way he reacted to the term 'partners'.

"Another night, then, Batman." She reverted to the name she had first known him under, refusing to lose her pride in the face of his denial. She flipped away, letting the Neko Me go for the night, and going to lick her wounds in private.


End file.
